Bal masqué !
by Elentari Elbereth
Summary: Le Ministère de la magie organise un bal masqué pour célébrer la défaite de Voldemort. Léger slash HPLM. Traduction d'une fic de FireAngel8723.


**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et tout autre personnage ou lieu appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Cette histoire appartient à FireAngel8723 qui a gentiment accepté que je la traduise. Thank you Angel.

Je n'ai que la traduction.

**Avertissement de l'auteur :** Lucius n'est jamais allé à Azkaban. Mon Lucius est un peu OOC, mais je l'aime comme ça. (NdE : moi aussi, je l'aime comme ça)

**Résumé :** Le Ministère de la magie organise un bal masqué pour célébrer la défaite de Voldemort.

**Note d'Elentári :** Me revoilà avec une autre traduction ! Cette fois-ci, c'est un HPLM et un one-shot, mais encore une fois, c'est une histoire pour laquelle j'ai eu le coup de foudre.

* * *

**_Vous êtes cordialement invité à :_**

_**Un bal masqué**_

**_Pour célébrer de la défaite définitive de Vous-savez-qui_**

_**Organisé par :**_

_**Le Ministère de la magie**_

_**Il sera tenu le 21 juillet 2006, à partir de 19 heures, au manoir Malfoy**_

**_Après RSVP, un costume et un masque vous seront fournis, incluant des charmes masquant sélectifs.

* * *

_**

Harry Potter regarda l'invitation qu'il tenait en main avec incrédulité. « C'est une blague ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute, en passant une main dans ses cheveux sous le coup de l'irritation.

« Non. Malheureusement, ce n'en est pas une », dit une voix traînante venant de l'entrée. Harry leva les yeux pour croiser ceux gris et amusé de son collègue auror Draco Malfoy. Le blond entra à grands pas dans le petit box de Harry et se mit à l'aise dans le fauteuil devant le bureau encombré de Harry. Des papiers volèrent quand il posa ses pieds dessus.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et fit voler les papiers qui étaient au sol vers lui. « Est-ce qu'il se rendent compte qu'il reste toujours des mangemorts en liberté ? Ils ont complètement perdu la tête? »

« Quelle tête ? » railla Draco, souriant narquoisement. Harry émit un ricanement puis baissa à nouveau les yeux vers l'encre dorée qui miroitait sur le parchemin bleu foncé de l'invitation. « Ca dit que le bal sera tenu au manoir Malfoy. Au moins il y a... » il s'interrompit quand Draco lui arracha subitement l'invitation des mains. « Tu ne savais pas que c'était tenu chez toi ? »

Draco l'ignora et préféra regarder de près le parchemin comme si le lieu du bal masqué allait changer s'il gardait assez longtemps un oeil furieux dessus. Il était aussi en train de marmonner dans sa barbe, et Harry dut se retenir de rire en entendant ce qu'il disait, « Père...complètement taré...peux pas croire...perdu la tête... »

« Heu, Draco ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Comment, exactement, pouvais-tu ne _pas_ être au courant de ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas lu mon invitation. J'ai juste vu les lignes d'introduction et je suis venu te regarder t'arracher les cheveux de frustration. Fais chier, Père passait son temps à s'enfermer dans son bureau et à esquiver mes questions sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Par les dieux, si j'avais su que c'était _ça_ qu'il préparait là-dedans... » Draco secoua la tête et se leva pour partir. « Je vais voir à quoi par l'Enfer cet homme pensait. »

« Bonne chance » dit Harry, ricanant. Après que Draco soit parti, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel cauchemar en matière de sécurité cette nouvelle célébration du Ministère allait être.

* * *

Plus tard cet après-midi là, alors que Harry était assis à son bureau en train de remplir de la paperasse concernant sa dernière mission achevée, la capture réussie des mangemorts Crabbe senior et Crabbe junior, un mémo arriva en voletant dans son bureau. Harry l'attrapa au vol et le déplia : c'était une convocation dans le bureau du chef des aurors. Soupirant, il remit la paperasse dans son dossier et longea le couloir jusqu'au bureau de son chef. « Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur ? » demanda-t-il, passant la tête par la porte ouverte.

« Ah. Potter. Entre et assied-toi » répondit Kingsley Shacklebolt. Quand Harry fut assis, Kingsley alla droit au problème. « Est-ce que tu as reçu ton invitation pour le bal masqué ? »

Harry se retint tout juste de soupirer d'agacement. « Oui, monsieur. Je l'ai eu » répondit-il.

« Bien. Je te mets de service pour la coordination de la mise en place de sortilèges de protection supplémentaires à installer au manoir Malfoy avant le bal. Tu auras à aller là-bas une semaine avant le bal avec une équipe de spécialistes des sortilèges de protection, puis tu devras y retourner tout seul la veille pour vérifier qu'elles ont été correctement mises en place. Ca te laisse libre pour le bal lui-même » expliqua Kingsley.

Harry fronça les sourcils de confusion. « Vous ne voulez pas que je vienne au bal ? Je travaille toujours dans les soirées post-Voldemort ».

« Je ne veux pas que tu travailles ce soir là, non. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles ».

L'expression de Harry devint subitement méfiante. « Si je n'ai pas à travailler, je ne veux pas y aller du tout. »

Kingsley soupira. « Harry, ceci est d'ami à ami, pas de chef à subordonné. Va à ce putain de bal, en dehors du travail pour une fois, et amuse toi. Tu as 25 ans ! C'est trop jeune pour t'enterrer sous le travail. De plus, je sais de source sûre que tes deux meilleurs amis commencent à oublier à quoi tu _ressemble_, tu travailles tellement. »

« Je _hais_ ces soirées ! s'écria Harry. Je hais quand les gens me regardent et me vénèrent comme un héros. Simplement parce que je me trouvais _par hasard_ à la bonne place au bon moment ? N'importe qui d'autre aurait fait la même chose s'il avait été à ma place. Et Ron et Hermione exagèrent... Je les ai vu il y a une semaine à l'anniversaire de la fille de Bill et Fleur ».

« Oui, mais combien de temps y es-tu resté avant de devoir partir pour traquer les Crabbe ? contra Kingsley. Ecoute, je ne demande pas d'aimer ça, quoique je pense que ça te plaira, puisque les masques sont faits pour complètement dissimuler l'identité. Je te demande, juste pour cette fois, d'écouter ceux d'entre nous que tu deviendra un ermite qui n'aura rien d'autre que son travail avant d'atteindre trente ans ».

Finalement, Harry abdiqua. « Ok, je vais essayer. Mais si je n'aime pas, je refuse de rester ».

« Bien. Maintenant, retourne à ta paperasse » ordonna Kingsley avec un sourire.

* * *

Après le travail, et après qu'Harry se soit changé pour mettre un pantalon de toile lâche et un simple t-shirt, il réexamina l'invitation pour le bal masqué. Ces trois derniers mois, il avait reçu tellement d'invitations pour des évènements célébrant la chute de Voldemort qu'il avait arrêté de compter. Les plus grandes et plus connues, organisées essentiellement par le Ministère, avaient été patrouillées par les aurors, Harry inclus, car il y avait toujours plusieurs mangemorts fameux en liberté. Même s'il avait été présent aux plus grandes soirées seulement en tant qu'auror assigné à la protection, il avait quand même été fixé par de nombreux regards et coincé dans un coin et forcé de raconter exactement comment il avait tué Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute.

Cela s'était passé trois mois auparavant, pourtant il semblait toujours à Harry que c'était la veille. L'espion de l'Ordre du Phénix le plus haut placé parmi les mangemorts, Lucius Malfoy, avait enfin réussi à localiser exactement le manoir Jedusor, où Voldemort et ses alliés se réunissaient. Dans un plan orchestré de main de maître, Harry avait laissé Lucius le 'capturer' et l'emmener devant Voldemort. La baguette d'Harry avait été confisquée et il avait été attaché et bâillonné avant de pouvoir approcher le Seigneur des ténèbres à moins de trente mètres, mais ça ne posait pas de problème.

Lors de l'entraînement très poussé qu'Harry avait reçu de l'Ordre du phénix, et qui avait été commencé pendant sa septième année à Poudlard, et de son entraînement pour devenir auror, Harry avait réussi à maîtriser les sorts non verbaux, la magie sans baguette, et la magie de l'esprit. Le fait que l'entraînement avait poussé Harry si loin qu'il avait débloqué _toute_ sa puissance inhérente avait aussi aidé, le rendant plus puissant magiquement que Voldemort _et_ Albus Dumbledore.

Donc quand Harry avait été traîné devant la créature inhumaine qu'était devenu Voldemort, il n'avait ressenti aucune peur... seulement de la détermination. Ignorant Voldemort et les mangemorts goguenards, Harry s'était concentré pour s'immerger dans le pouvoir brut de sa magie. Avant que Voldemort ne puisse réaliser ce qu'Harry faisait, celui-ci avait eu accès à sa magie et avait commencé à tisser des liens compliqués et des sorts restrictifs autour du Seigneur des ténèbres et des mangemorts loyaux. Quand il fut satisfait, il se débarrassa de ses propres liens comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires petits insectes. A l'aide d'une longue incantation sans nom qu'il récita en grec ancien, Harry envoya l'âme de Voldemort dans les plus profonds niveaux de l'Enfer. Le corps du Seigneur de ténèbres alors vide se réduisit en poussière tandis que Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy stupéfixaient rapidement le reste des mangemorts. Malfoy atteint Harry juste à temps pour l'empêcher de tomber au sol alors qu'il tombait inconscient à cause de l'épuisement magique dû au fait de tuer Voldemort.

Harry s'était réveillé du coma dans lequel il s'était lui-même plongé six jours plus tard, sa magie complètement revenue à son niveau normal. Il reprit son travail d'auror le jour suivant, sans prendre de temps pour se reposer ou contempler sa victoire. Il était trop occupé à surveiller les autres organiser des soirées sans se soucier du fait que tous les mangemorts n'avaient pas été emprisonnés dans la pièce où Voldemort avait été réduit en cendre.

Soupirant, Harry sortit de ses pensées et apposa sa signature d'un geste du poignet sur l'invitation pour signifier qu'il irait au bal masqué.

Dix minutes après que l'invitation ait disparu dans un 'pop' quand Harry eut mis sa signature, une petite boîte apparut sur la table basse dans le salon de Harry. La note qui y était attachée expliquait que la boîte contenait le costume et le masque de Harry pour le bal, faits sur mesure, tous deux contenant des charmes faits pour cacher l'identité du porteur jusqu'à 22 heures.

Harry sourit tristement et emporta la boîte dans sa chambre. « Enfin, peut-être que ça ne sera pas si mal après tout » murmura-t-il d'un air fatigué, rangeant la boîte dans son armoire et se disant qu'il jetterait un coup d'oeil au costume le lendemain matin. Harry se hissa dans son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

* * *

Harry soupira encore une fois en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il avait remarqué qu'il faisait ça de plus en plus souvent : soupirer d'exaspération. Il prit une grande inspiration puis s'avança à grands pas vers l'équipe de mise en place des sortilèges de protection qu'il avait emmené au manoir Malfoy. Ils semblaient avoir des problèmes pour ériger une protection repousse-détraqueurs sur les jardins est. « Quel est le problème ? ».

« Nous pensons qu'il existe déjà un sortilège sur cette partie des jardins qui anéantit tous nos efforts pour installer la protection repousse-détraqueurs ainsi que le charme de détection de polynectar » expliqua une grande femme blonde.

« Mais on n'arrive pas à trouver exactement ce qui cause le problème » dit un homme avec une cicatrice sur la joue droite.

Harry murmura rapidement le sort requis pour voir les sortilèges de protection, mais il ne put trouver quoi que ce soit qui puisse désactiver les barrières qu'ils essayaient de mettre en place. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Harry se résigna à aller de nouveau parler avec M. Malfoy. « Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. Entre temps, vous allez tous travailler sur la pelouse sud et le lac. Ce sont les derniers endroits dont nous devons nous soucier, mais c'est là que les gens seront le plus sujets à aller, autre que dans la maison. Je veux des sortilèges de protection générale supplémentaires entourant le lac en plus des barrières standard » dit-il avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner vers l'immense maison.

Au moment où il entrait dans le hall, Draco arrivait en transplanant dans un 'pop' pas très loin de lui. « Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je mets en place les protections supplémentaires pour ce maudit bal masqué, répondit Harry, seulement vos jardins est résistent aux barrières de détection des détraqueurs et du polynectar. Est-ce que _tu_ sais pourquoi ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler à nouveau avec ton père aujourd'hui... pas après ce matin. On dirait que cet homme est de mauvaise humeur _de façon permanente_ ».

Draco gloussa en voyant l'air irrité qu'avait Harry. « Je ne peux pas t'aider. C'est mon père qui tient les protections... je n'ai rien avoir avec ça » dit-il. Il claqua des doigts pour appeler un elfe de maison. « Informe Lord Malfoy que M. Potter l'attend pour lui parler dans le hall d'entrée ». L'elfe fit une révérence puis disparut dans un 'pop'. « Je te verrai au bureau plus tard, j'imagine. » Et avec cela, il s'éloigna.

Lucius Malfoy entra quelques minutes plus tard, l'air extrêmement irrité. « Est-ce que ce n'est pas assez que j'aie à endurer que votre équipe piétine mes jardins ? Il faut aussi que vous sentiez le besoin d'envahir ma maison ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

Harry se retint de grogner. « Mon équipe a des problèmes pour mettre en place des barrières repousse-détraqueurs et des charmes de détection de polynectar sur les jardins est... »

« Ce n'est certainement pas _ma_ faute si votre équipe est incompétente » dit Lucius de façon méprisante.

« ... et ils pensent que le problème vient d'un conflit avec une ou plusieurs de votre protections déjà en place » finit Harry entre ses dents.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne prit pas la peine de réprimer un grognement de frustration. « Ecoutez, est-ce vous ne pouvez pas être humain, juste cette fois-ci, et coopérer un peu ? C'était _votre_ idée que le Ministère organise ce damné truc ici, alors le _minimum_ que vous puissiez faire est de coopérer pour la mise en place des protections ! ». Il finit sa phrase en criant.

Pendant un long moment, les yeux gris-bleu de Lucius dans lesquels on ne pouvait rien lire sondèrent Harry qui était tellement énervé que sa magie formait des étincelles au bout de ses doigts et dans ses yeux. Puis un coin de la bouche de Lucius tressaillit dans ce qui pouvait être un sourire réprimé. « Très bien Potter. Je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire pour vous aider... et aider votre équipe bien sûr » concéda-t-il.

La magie de Harry arrêta subitement de produire des étincelles alors que sa mâchoire s'ouvrit sous le choc. « Vous... aiderez ? » demanda-t-il bêtement.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Lucius s'approcha de Harry. Il leva une main gantée et, plaçant un doigt sous le menton de Harry, lui ferma la bouche. « Je vous suis, M. Potter ».

* * *

Se frottant les tempes pour essayer d'atténuer un mal de tête vicieux, Harry entra dans le bureau du chef des aurors pour lui faire son rapport sur la mise en place réussie des protections magiques. Après avoir récapitulé les sortilèges mis en place par son équipe, Harry s'affala dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

« Ca c'est si mal passé que ça? Est-ce que Malfoy t'as posé des problèmes ? » demanda Kingsley.

Harry grogna, les yeux toujours fermés. « Il est tellement difficile ! Il m'a emmerdé quand on est arrivés, mais il nous a laissé faire ce qu'on avait à faire. Puis, quand l'équipe a rencontré un problème dans les jardins est, il... ben, il a fallu que je crie un peu, mais... il... et ça, ça me déconcerte... il a proposé d'_aider_ » marmonna Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« En même temps, c'était _son_ idée d'organiser le bal là-bas, répondit Kingsley. Il est peut-être difficile, mais il n'essaye pas délibérément d'énerver les gens ».

« Mais des fois, c'est l'impression que ça donne » marmonna Harry dans sa barbe. Il prit une grande inspiration et se leva. « C'était tout, monsieur ? »

« Oui. N'oublie pas que tu dois retourner vérifier les protections magiques le 20 » lui rappela Kingsley.

« Oui, monsieur. A demain ». Harry quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers la zone de transplanage du Ministère. Au moment où il fermait les yeux pour transplaner, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Ron traverser la pièce et se diriger vers lui.

« Harry, je suis content d'avoir pu t'attraper. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? » demanda Ron alors que Harry sortait de la zone de transplanage.

« Salut Ron. J'allais juste me faire un sandwich ou quelque chose du genre... _après_ avoir pris une potion contre le mal de tête » répondit Harry en souriant d'un air piteux.

« Mauvaise journée ? » demanda Ron, réprimant un gloussement en voyant la tête de son meilleur ami.

« Arg. Tu sais qu'il y a un bal masqué la semaine prochaine ? J'ai dû superviser l'équipe qui mettait en place les sortilèges de protection au manoir Malfoy ce matin » expliqua Harry.

Ron eut l'air horrifié pour Harry. « Tu as dû avoir à faire à M. Malfoy ? Je suis désolé, mec. »

« Ouais, moi aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qui était le plus frustrant... qu'il soit lui-même quand on est arrivé, ou qu'il ait commencé à _aider_ plus tard dans la journée. »

« Aider ? Lucius Malfoy était vraiment en train de faire quelque chose qui ne comprenait pas les faits d'exaspérer, agacer et/ou intimider les autres ? » demanda Ron, incrédule.

« Je suis certain qu'il y avait une bonne dose d'intimidation incluse, aussi peu intentionnelle soit-elle » dit une voix traînante et harmonieuse venant de derrière eux. Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour trouver Lucius qui les regardait avec un petit sourire narquois.

Harry eut un ricanement. « Etre intimidé est une réaction naturelle de la part de ceux qui n'ont jamais travaillé avec vous. Malheureusement, ceux qui _ont_ travaillé avec vous trouvent seulement que vous êtes agaçant » jeta-t-il a l'autre homme.

« Beaucoup diraient la même chose de vous, M. Potter, répondit Lucius, imperturbable. Je vous verrai dans une semaine. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser... » Avec une demi révérence, Lucius entra dans la zone de transplanage et disparut dans un battement de cil.

Harry relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé retenir. « C'était presque... plaisant » dit-il, se tournant vers Ron qui semblait s'être lancé dans une impressionnante imitation d'un poisson.

« Est-ce qu'il était entrain de... non, ça ne pouvait pas... il te_ hait_, non ? Il n'était pas en train de... _flirter_ avec toi, non ? » bégaya Ron.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent de façon comique. « _Non_ ! Bien sûr que non ! Je veux dire, il aime les femmes... et oui, il me hait » dit-il, parlant à la fois à Ron et à lui-même.

« On demandera à Hermione au dîner. Elle saura ».

« Ron, je rentre à la _maison_ pour le dîner ».

« Non, tu ne rentres pas. Hermione m'a demandé de te traîner si je le devais. On a des potions contre le mal de tête chez nous aussi, tu sais, répondit Ron borné. Mec, me laisse pas rentrer sans toi... tu sais comment elle peut être ».

Prenant pitié de son ami, Harry abdiqua de mauvaise grâce. « Ok, ok. Allons-y alors... ma tête me fait mal et le plus tôt j'aurai une potion, le mieux ça sera » grogna-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans la zone de transplanage.

Les deux hommes transplanèrent dans le jardin à l'arrière d'une modeste maison à deux étages que Ron et Hermione avaient acheté ensemble après s'être mariés. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, Harry fut étouffé dans une étreinte de Hermione.

« Harry ! Je suis contente que tu sois venu. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu ! » s'exclama-t-elle, le lâchant pour embrasser Ron sur la joue. « Viens t'asseoir. Le dîner est presque prêt. »

« Ca fait du bien de te voir, Hermione, dit Harry souriant. Où est Jonathon ? »

« Avec sa tante Ginny et son oncle Terry au zoo, répondit Hermione. Elle dit qu'elle s'entraîne. Elle doit accoucher dans un mois seulement ».

« Va t'asseoir, Harry. Je vais chercher cette potion contre le mal de tête » dit Ron en sortant de la cuisine. Quand il revint, le dîner était sur la table.

Après avoir bu la potion, Harry apprécia à la fois le dîner et pouvoir taquiner Hermione sur le fait que sa cuisine était enfin mangeable. Plus tard, alors que le trio était assis dans le salon, Ron mentionna la mission de Harry au manoir Malfoy et leur rencontre avec Lucius un peu plus tôt.

« ... et, tu sais... c'était bizarre. 'Mione, je crois qu'il_ flirtait_ avec Harry ! » finit Ron, regardant sa femme avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

« Flirtait ? demanda Hermione, en tournant des yeux pétillant vers Harry. Est-ce que tu as flirté aussi ? »

Harry et Ron semblèrent tout deux immédiatement scandalisés. Harry devint rouge tomate alors qu'il bafouillait. « Hermione ! Cet homme aime les femmes ! Il n'était _pas_ en train de flirter avec moi ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. « Harry, cet homme trimbale avec lui un énorme symbole phallique qu'il appelle une _canne_. Ses cheveux sont plus beaux que ce qu'un homme est en droit d'avoir, et il est la personne la plus efféminée, femmes _et_ Draco compris, que j'ai jamais vu. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu te faire penser qu'il était hétéro ? Et... tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Harry Potter » finit-elle.

Jetant un regard furieux à Ron, qui essayait sans y réussir de cacher son sourire, Harry répondit à Hermione. « Et bien, il a un fils, non ? Il doit bien devoir aimer les femmes pour ça, répliqua-t-il. Et non, mademoiselle la curieuse, je n'ai pas flirté avec lui. »

« Trop bête. Il est pourtant plutôt pas mal » répondit Hermione, son sourire devenant rusé alors qu'Harry s'étouffait dans son thé et lui jetait un regard furieux.

Ayant l'air vaguement malade, Ron prit la parole. « Peut-on être d'accord sur le fait qu'on n'est pas d'accord, juste pour cette fois, et _s'il vous plait_ changer de sujet ? » râla-t-il.

* * *

La semaine suivante sembla passer beaucoup trop vite au goût de Harry. On était la veille du bal masqué et Harry était toujours assis dans son box, retardant son passage au manoir Malfoy pour vérifier les protections magiques.

Terry Boot, un de ses collègues auror et le mari de Ginny Weasley, passa la tête dans le box de Harry en passant. « Salut Harry. Shacklebolt dit que tu es supposé être au manoir Malfoy maintenant. Il a dit aussi que tu devais arrêter de trouver des excuses pour retarder ça » dit-il à Harry avec un sourire.

Harry grogna et se posa le front sur le bureau. « Ouais, ouais... j'y vais » dit-il, se levant et traînant les pieds en sortant de son box. « Pourquoi je dois y aller seul, ça j'ai aucune idée... » marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Terry.

Terry ricana et lui donna une tape dans le dos. « Désolé, mec mais quelqu'un doit bien le faire ».

« Merci, répliqua Harry, feintant un air méprisant. Bon, j'imagine que je ferai mieux de m'en débarrasser. A plus tard. » Avec ça, Harry sortit du département des aurors et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Quand l'ascenseur arriva au niveau 4, les portes s'ouvrirent et Harry dut combattre l'envie de grogner alors que Lucius montait dans l'ascenseur. « Quel hasard de vous rencontrer ici, M. Potter », dit-il d'une voix traînante, en regardant l'homme légèrement plus petit d'un air narquois.

« Bonjour, M. Malfoy, répondit Harry alors que l'ascenseur continuait son chemin. J'allais justement vérifier les protections temporaires dans votre manoir ».

« Alors je vais vous rendre la tâche plus facile. Vous pouvez transplaner avec moi dans le hall d'entrée plutôt que de le faire par vous même devant les grilles puis devoir marcher tout le long du chemin menant au manoir » commenta Lucius.

Harry fixa son aîné comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête, mais décida de ne pas faire remarquer combien cette phrase ne collait pas au personnage. « Ca rendrait les choses plus faciles, en effet » dit-il prudemment alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur et entrait dans l'Atrium. Harry suivit Lucius dans la zone de transplanage, profondément conscient des regards des autres employés du Ministère sur eux.

Alors qu'il entraient dans la zone de transplanage, Lucius enleva le gant de sa main droite. S'avançant en face de Harry, il plaça sa main nue sur la joue de celui-ci. Surpris, Harry amorça un geste de recul. « Un contact de peau à peau avec un membre de la famille est nécessaire pour qu'une personne extérieure puisse transplaner directement dans le manoir, expliqua Lucius en replaçant sa main sur la joue de Harry. Transplanez quand je compterai jusqu'à trois ».

Quand ils apparurent dans le hall d'entrée du manoir Malfoy, Harry s'écarta rapidement de son aîné, légèrement choqué par le fait que Lucius n'ait pas été le premier à bouger. « Heu... je vais juste... aller vérifier les protections maintenant » dit-il doucement. Se sentant un peu comme un lapin effrayé fuyant devant un loup affamé, Harry se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée du manoir, puis dehors en plein air.

* * *

« Hermione ? »

Hermione leva les yeux du dossier en face d'elle et sourit quand elle vit Harry se tenir à la porte de son bureau. « Entre Harry. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? » demanda-t-elle en fermant le dossier.

N'ayant pas l'air très sûr de lui, Harry entra et s'assit dans un des fauteuils installés en face du bureau d'Hermione. « Je crois que tu avais raison, dit-il sans préambule. Je crois qu'il _flirtait_ avec moi ».

Hermione lui sourit. « Ah. Alors tu es déjà allé vérifier les protections magiques. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé pour que tu changes d'avis ? »

Harry expliqua ce qui s'était passé dans la matinée, ayant toujours l'air un peu choqué. « Le truc, c'est qu'il a l'art de m'énerver... ou en tout cas, il _avait_ l'art. Je ne _veux_ pas penser à lui autrement que comme à un sang-pur odieux et prétentieux... mais dernièrement, il a été tellement... _différent_... que je sais que ça ne prendrait pas grand chose pour que je l'apprécie » dit Harry, ses sourcils se fronçant alors qu'il admettait ses sentiments à voix haute.

« Eh bien, commença Hermione. On n'a toujours vu que son masque 'publique', même lors des missions pour l'Ordre. Peut-être que derrière des portes closes, quand il est avec des gens auxquels il tient vraiment, il est différent ».

Harry soupira et se passa une main sur la figure. « Ouais, j'imagine que tu as raison... comme toujours. Maintenant si je pouvais juste savoir quoi _faire_... »

« Eh bien, flirte aussi, crétin. Trouve-le demain soir après que les charmes de dissimulation d'identité sur les costumes aient été désactivés... il sera forcément là. Après tout, c'est _sa_ maison. Apprend à le connaître... » Hermione s'interrompit alors qu'une infirmière entrait. « Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle à la femme, qui avait l'air épuisée.

« Guérisseuse Granger, vous êtes demandée dans la chambre de M. O'Malley, dit-elle. Il ne veut pas prendre ses potions si vous n'êtes pas là.

Hermione se leva et rajusta ses robes blanches de guérisseuse. « Désolée, Harry... je dois y aller...le devoir appelle. J'espère que tu vas réussir à mettre les choses au point, parce que j'ai l'impression que vous seriez bien l'un pour l'autre, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Ferme la porte derrière toi, tu veux ? ». Et avec ça, elle partit, laissant Harry fixer avec incrédulité l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques instants auparavant.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Harry sortit la boîte du fond de son armoire avec excitation. Après l'avoir fourrée là après avoir répondu à l'invitation pour le bal masqué, il avait complètement oublié le costume. Il ouvrit la boîte et en sortit un pantalon noir ajusté et une chemise noire à manches longues ajustée elle aussi qui semblait miroiter à la lumière. Avec cela venait une cape noire faite dans le même tissu miroitant que la chemise et des bottes en peau de dragon. Au fond de la boîte s'en trouvait une autre, contenant le masque de Harry. Celui-ci lui recouvrait complètement le visage et était moitié blanc et moitié noir.

Alors qu'il mettait le costume, Harry scanna et identifia tous les charmes de dissimulation et de déguisement qui étaient intelligemment tissés dans chaque vêtement. Il fixa le masque sur son visage et sentit les charmes s'activer. Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa pendule moldue, Harry remarqua qu'il avait déjà une demi heure de retard. Il glissa sa baguette dans l'étui qu'il avait au bras et soupira. « Autant y aller » marmonna-t-il alors qu'il sortait pour transplaner.

Quand Harry arriva au manoir Malfoy, un elfe de maison attendait pour le guider dans la salle de bal. Ressentant une hésitation certaine, Harry s'avança au delà des doubles portes qui étaient tenues ouvertes. La salle de bal était décorée en blanc et or avec quelques touches de noir, mais les costumes ne suivaient aucun code de couleur. Des hommes et des femmes étaient éparpillés sur les pourtours de la salle, assis à des tables ou dansant. Au fond de la pièce, des portes en verre qui menaient sur les terres du manoir étaient tenues ouvertes pour laisser entrer la fraîche brise d'été.

Harry se fraya un chemin vers une longue table située contre un des murs et prit un verre de champagne avant de se trouver une table vide dans un coin ombragé. Pendant quelques minutes il se contenta de rester assis à siroter son champagne et à regarder les autres danser et parler. Il ne resta pas seul longtemps pourtant. Rapidement, un homme portant un pantalon noir et une chemise verte à manches longues et au col boutonné, et qui avait un masque blanc brillant s'approcha de lui. L'homme était grand et Harry pouvait voir que les habits assez conservateurs cachaient un corps musclé. Il avait portait court ses cheveux blond foncé et ses yeux noisette pétillèrent en se posant sur Harry.

« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ? » demanda l'homme mystère, en indiquant la chaise libre à côté de Harry.

« Allez-y » répondit Harry, plutôt curieux et sachant que l'homme ne savait pas qui il était.

« Vous ne faites pas non plus partie de ceux qui vont souvent aux soirées, je vois » commenta l'homme sur un ton léger.

Harry sourit. « Non, je suis là juste pour que mes amis arrêtent de me harceler à propos du fait que je travaille trop » répondit-il.

L'autre homme gloussa. « Je peux comprendre. Je ne suis ici que parce qu'un ancien collègue a joué sur mon sentiment de culpabilité pour me faire venir ». Il fit une pause, une lueur rusée passant dans ses yeux. « Je vous demanderait bien votre nom mais ça gâcherait le mystère des masques, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, j'ai peur que ce soit ce qui arriverait... et puisque nous sommes ici, même si pas de notre plein gré, autant se prêter au jeu, répondit Harry. Pourquoi pas un surnom par contre ? Ca laisserait le mystère entier, mais rendrait la conversation certainement plus facile. Vous pouvez m'appeler Orion ». Il ne mentionna pas que Orion était _réellement_ son nom quand il prenait sa forme animagus de panthère.

« Très bien. Vous pouvez m'appeler Apollon » répondit l'homme mystère, souriant derrière son loup.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à discuter alors que le champagne coulait et que les minutes passaient. A un moment, ils furent interrompus par un homme brun ivre qui essaya de draguer Harry, mais un sort de sobriété bien placé le fit s'éloigner, embarrassé.

Quelques instants après qu'ils se soient débarrassés de 'l'admirateur' de Harry, deux autres personnes, un homme et une femme, s'approchèrent. « On est terriblement désolés pour lui » dit la femme, en désignant l'admirateur non désiré.

« Ouais. Il a bu quelques verres de champagne de trop » dit l'homme en souriant.

« Oh, ce n'était pas un problème. Je me suis débrouillé, merci » répondit Harry.

La femme, habillée d'une robe de bal rouge sang et d'un masque rouge et blanc à plumes, sourit. « Je m'appelle Joanne et voici Mark. Pouvons-nous nous asseoir pour discuter ? » demanda-t-elle. Harry et Apollon se regardèrent, puis hochèrent de la tête à contrecoeur.

Mark écarta une chaise de la table pour Joanne avant de s'asseoir lui-même. « Ce ne sont pas nos vrai noms, bien sûr. C'est juste pour essayer de rendre les choses plus personnelles sans donner de nom, vous voyez » dit-il, passant une main dans son épaisse chevelure noire.

« Vous semblez avoir eu la même idée que nous, dit Apollon. Voici Orion et je suis Apollon ».

Harry et les trois autres discutèrent du Ministère, de Quidditch, et d'autres sujets sans importance. Après un moment, pourtant, Harry remarqua qu'Apollon lui jetait des regards furtifs. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il finalement, regardant Apollon de façon interrogative.

Les yeux d'Apollon s'adoucirent tandis qu'il sourit. « Je sais que vous avez dit que vous n'alliez pas souvent en soirées, mais... Est-ce que vous voulez bien danser avec moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Heu. Ok » répondit Harry, lui rendant son sourire d'un air peu certain.

Apollon se leva et tendit une main vers Harry. Harry la prit et ils s'excusèrent auprès des deux autres avant de se diriger vers le centre de la piste de danse.

« Vous devriez être averti que... je ne suis pas un bon danseur, dit Harry de façon auto-dérisive alors que les musiciens entamaient une ballade populaire. Je m'excuse par avance si je vous marche sur les pieds. »

Apollon rit doucement alors qu'il menait Harry aisément autour de la piste de danse. « Ne vous inquiétez pas Orion. Je suis un meneur accompli » dit-il sur un ton léger, même s'il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux qui faisait frissonner Harry de plaisir.

Après deux autres chansons, Apollon jeta un oeil à la grande horloge sur le mur qui affichait l'heure. Elle indiquait 21 h 47. « Et si nous allions faire quelques pas dans les jardins ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient splendides en été. »

« Ok. Ca serait bien. J'aimerais être loin de tous ces gens quand les charmes sur les costumes seront désactivés de toute façon ».

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée. J'imagine que certains des invités vont être surpris de découvrir que ceux à qui ils parlent ne sont pas ceux qu'ils s'imaginaient ».

Jetant un regard en biais à Apollon, Harry lui laissa ouvrir le chemin. « Est-ce que _je_ serai surpris ? » demanda Harry, alors qu'ils avançaient dans les jardins est.

Glissant de manière désinvolte la main de Harry dans la sienne, Apollon répondit « C'est tout à fait possible. En fait, c'est probable. Tenant compte de ça, pouvez-vous me promettre de ne pas vous enfuir avant que j'explique ? »

Devenant plus méfiant dans la seconde, Harry se tourna pour faire face à l'autre homme. Après avoir réfléchi un moment, il hocha la tête sans enthousiasme. Alors que l'horloge commençait à sonner l'heure, Apollon attira Harry dans une étreinte. Maintenant très nerveux, Harry se tendit et retint son souffle alors qu'il sentit les charmes de dissimulation et de déguisement de son propre costume se désactiver.

Lentement, Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte. Prenant une grande inspiration, il leva les yeux vers le visage de Lucius Malfoy. « Par les couilles de Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-il, commençant à s'énerver. « J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Est-ce que vous saviez que c'était moi depuis le départ ? Je parie que vous le saviez... vous attendiez juste que je dise quelque chose d'embarrassant ou de compromettant pour pouvoir m'humilier ? » Quand Lucius ne montra aucune réaction aux paroles vives de Harry, celui-ci croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit la tête en silence.

« C'est bon, tu as fini ? demanda Lucius simplement. Un regard furieux de la part de Harry lui fit lever les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. « Est-ce que tu n'as pas remarqué que j'ai flirté de façon éhontée avec toi depuis la première fois où tu as amené ces damnés poseurs de protections magiques dans ma maison ? Je te trouve très séduisant Harry, au-dedans et au-dehors. Je voulais pouvoir mieux te connaître, et après y avoir réfléchi, ce stupide bal masqué que Dumbledore m'a forcé à organiser me donnait une chance d'apprendre à te connaître... et aussi une chance que tu apprennes à _me_ connaître... sans que tes notions préconçues sur moi ne s'interposent. J'ai donc convaincu le Ministère que, en tant qu'hôte et résident du manoir, il fallait que je sois capable de voir les identités réelles de chacun. Ils ont donné leur accord, mais franchement, tu étais le seul que j'avais envie de trouver. J'espérais te montrer que mon masque publique n'était que ça... un masque. J'espérais te convaincre de me laisser approcher, de me faire confiance, de voir où cette relation entre nous deux pouvait nous mener ».

Alors qu'il se tenait là à écouter le discours de Lucius, Harry sentit sa colère s'évanouir. « Est-ce que_ tu_ as fini ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Quand Lucius hocha légèrement de la tête, Harry prit une grande inspiration puis s'avança pour l'étreindre, cachant son visage dans le creux du cou de Lucius. Lucius retourna l'étreinte non sans hésitation, ne voulant pas effrayer Harry. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus... j'aurai dû te laisser expliquer d'abord » dit Harry, sa voix lui arrivant étouffée.

« C'est pas grave, Harry » répondit Lucius, se servant de sa main pour pencher la tête de Harry de manière à ce qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux. « Est-ce que tu veux bien nous donner une chance ? »

Quand Harry hocha de la tête, Lucius se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Harry dans un baiser chaste. Puis, se tenant la main, ils revinrent vers le manoir, tous deux impatients de voir ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

* * *

Note d'Elentári : En traduisant, je me suis aperçue que je dois inconsciemment choisir les histoires où Harry est un animagus panthère, mdr...

Sinon, ben ça serait sympa de laisser une review pour dire ce que vous avez pensé de l'histoire, de la traduction... Ca nous fera plaisir, à l'auteur et à moi.

Biz, Elentári.


End file.
